The Sitter
by Sarah Gail
Summary: Babysitting Konohamaru has become more complicated than Naruto would have liked. [KonoNaru]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

**I wrote this as I went along, but be aware that Naruto and Konohamaru are gonna get down and dirty in this. Just throwin' that out there. Also, please excuse any typos. This went through a lot of scenarios and such...**

* * *

Naruto had been babysitting Konohamaru ever since he was thirteen. It wasn't really much of a job, especially since he didn't even ask for pay, but it was something he enjoyed. The boy had grown since they had first met, but was still a troublemaker to some degree, which was why Naruto was still getting calls to look after him even now. Naruto was eighteen, legally an adult and fresh out of high school. Konohamaru was now thirteen and one year away from being in high school himself, and even though the boy hated the idea of having to be babysat, he did enjoy Naruto's company. They both had grown and it was noticeable through their looks. Konohamaru no longer had the appearance of a spoiled brat and Naruto... Well, Naruto had just become incredibly handsome over the years, and the younger of the two could already tell that the blond was going to age with grace.

Still, Naruto had grown out of some of his old ways. He was more mature and logical in his thinking while still being able to goof around and have fun when the situation called for it. Konohamaru, not so much. He had grown mentally some, but he was still pulling pranks and sassing teachers and, well, basically going through puberty. The differences had only made Konohamaru respect Naruto more, and the similarities had brought them together as good friends. It wasn't like having to follow someone who happened to be older than him's rules anymore, like it had been at first. It was more of a mutual understanding. Konohamaru was seeing his own flaws now. Seeing that he did bad things and wasn't always right. He now understood why Naruto, even at age thirteen, was making and enforcing rules and why the blond would yell and get frustrated with the brunette.

Naruto was like an older brother, now. Or even a parent. So, much to Konohamaru's dismay, this proved to be emotionally troubling when he began to go through puberty. Suddenly, he was seeing Naruto differently. The blond wasn't just his best friend anymore who came over every weekend to look after him. Naruto was now the star of Konohamaru's sexual fantasies. It wasn't like picking up a porno mag and looking at naked women. That had been all good and well for a little while, but it simply wasn't doing the trick anymore. Now the boy was sneaking peaks at Naruto while he showered. It was wrong, he knew that. He even felt guilty for it later on. But it was like a drug. Not just the sexual pleasure drew him in, but the adrenaline and the possible outcomes. Sure, there was a very high chance Naruto would scold him and tell him it was wrong. Even Konohamaru could see that coming from a mile away. But what if Naruto was fine with it, and even wanted it?

That was the scenario Konohamaru much preferred. That's what got him excited. He would often lay down on his bed at night and fantasize about it in the darkness of his room. He would be caught peeping, and rather than being scolded by the blond, Naruto would smile seductively, eyes lidded. Suddenly, Konohamaru would be against the wall or sitting on the couch and Naruto would be on his knees and leaning down. Suddenly, Konohamaru's hand would be replaced by Naruto's mouth. Blue eyes would be looking up at him and dirty, wet noises would sound off in his ears. With just that image alone, Konohamaru would orgasm within a mere three minutes, and hard. Three minutes of a pleasurable fantasy, the release, and then a rather guilty and empty feeling in the pit of his stomach.

The guilt wasn't because they were both males, even though that was something that had made him worry at first. The obvious age gap was only a minor worry. What made Konohamaru feel so bad was the fact that Naruto was like a brother. So many odds were against him, but he knew that even if he was Naruto's age, that would be what would kill his chances. He knew Naruto didn't care about gender. That bit of knowledge had been gained after a short, awkward talk with the blond after Konohamaru had asked the other about it. But that damned platonic, "I only see you as a little brother" barrier was there, and after every time the boy masturbated or peeked or even simply looked at Naruto, it mocked him.

Konohamaru had fallen in love with his babysitter. As if it didn't already sound like some poor excuse to write a family comedy in the mid-90s, or even a low-budget porno.

The boy would groan, turn over on his side, and go to sleep, often forgetting to clean himself up.

Naruto had been called Friday night to look after Konohamaru rather than the usual Saturday night. He would be staying over until Sunday morning, too. Konohamaru's parents were going on a brief trip to the beach so they could probably get hammered and relive their teenage party years. Naruto wouldn't care, usually. He understood that even adults have to break away from the dull routine of get up, work, eat, and sleep. But he was busy, himself. Naruto had job hunting to do and colleges to apply for and apartments to hopefully rent. Still, he couldn't say no. He didn't want to ruin their plans to have a good time, so he agreed to babysit.

When the blond drove up, Konohamaru and his parents were already waiting for him on the front porch. Naruto stepped out of his car and smiled at the family of three. Konohamaru looked rather upset, but this was nothing strange. He always looked angry before his parents left. Naruto merely smiled down at the boy as he walked up to them, plopping a hand on top of his head and rustling his dark hair. After a short chat about what Naruto would be doing for college, the married couple said their farewells, Konohamaru's mother giving a quick and embarrassing kiss to her son's cheek, and got in their car. They saw them off, Naruto giving them one last wave as they drove down the road. Konohamaru looked up to the older male, blushing softly. Naruto looked down at the boy and grinned.

"Well, have you eaten yet?"

Konohamaru shook his head no, and the blond nodded. Naruto stepped inside, his destination being the kitchen. Konohamaru lingered for a minute or two, sliding his hands into his pockets and listening to the sounds of insects chirping and cars in the distance. It was dark out by this time, the street lights having already flickered on and the stars having made themselves visible. The brunette poked at a small ball of lint in his pocket. For some reason, this night felt special. Perhaps it was the extended length of time he would be having with Naruto. An entire weekend with the blond. One who knew about Konohamaru's situation might think he would be ecstatic, but what he was feeling was quite the opposite. He wasn't actually sure what he was feeling, but it wasn't anything good. A big knot had formed in his stomach, almost making him cramp.

Just as he had zoned out, Naruto opened the door and whistled, effectively snapping the boy out of his trance. He whipped around and stared up at his babysitter, frightened. Naruto's eyes widened. "Oh, sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to scare you. You should come inside, though. It's supposed to rain tonight." Konohamaru nodded, but stared at the other a bit awkwardly. Naruto glanced down at the floor. "Well," he muttered, and hesitantly closed the glass door, leaving the wooden one open. Light from inside the house illuminated Konohamaru's figure as he watched Naruto walk back into the kitchen. He lingered a bit longer, then sighed and stepped inside the house, closing both doors behind him.

They had eaten in front of the television, something Konohamaru only got to do when Naruto was in charge. His parents were the typical middle class suburban type of parents. Meals were eaten at the table, at least thirty channels on the TV were blocked, and there was a curfew for almost everything that could be done. Naruto had seen these rules himself when he first starting babysitting the boy and tried to enforce them, but even he quickly grew tired of them. He only enforced the ones he thought made sense, keeping only a few of the channels blocked and making Konohamaru go to bed by 10:00 PM. But Naruto had been practically raised by a television set and didn't turn out as violent or brainless as some experts might believe.

Naruto dug into his mashed potatoes and slid them into his mouth, feet resting on the coffee table (big no-no, but whatever) and plate held on his stomach by his thumb and index finger. Konohamru was in a similar position, only his feet were flat on the floor. When they had finished eating, Naruto handed Konohamaru the remote and took their plates into the kitchen to be washed. After that, Naruto glanced at his watch and stepped back into the living room.

"I'm gonna get a quick shower and apply for some jobs online."

"Alright," Konohamaru's heart seemed to stumble, skipping one or two beats when he heard the word "shower." Naruto scratched the bridge of his nose, looking at the TV screen briefly before leaning over the back of the couch and looking at the younger male. The closeness shocked Konohamaru a bit, but Naruto didn't seem to notice. "Are you feeling OK?" the blond asked, raising a tanned hand up to feel the boy's forehead. Of course, this only caused that blush to darken, instantly skipping over four shades of red and reaching the color of a tomato. Naruto continued. "Because you've been acting kinda funny tonight. You're usually loud and obnoxious."

"You mean like how you used to be?" Konohamaru countered, trying not to sound nervous. Naruto chuckled and the boy almost lost it when he felt the older male's breath ghost over his ear.

"Hey, I grew out of that, ya' little brat," Naruto said. He quickly flicked Konohamaru's nose and straightened himself, watching the boy rub at his nose. He turned and began walking towards his parents' bedroom, which was connected to the master bathroom. "If you got homework, do it." The boy nodded, turning to watch Naruto walk down the hall until he disappeared into the bedroom. Slowly, he then turned and grabbed the remote, turning off the TV so he could hear better. The house was almost painfully silent for a minute two, and the boy could hear his heart thumping in his ears. It was always like this. He felt like he was getting ready to rob a bank or something. The adrenaline was already rushing through him, and when he heard the water switch on, he was up on his feet and scurrying down the hallway.

First, he would peek into the bedroom and wait for a moment or two, making sure Naruto wouldn't come out if he forgot something. Once it became clear that the older man wouldn't be coming out of the bathroom, Konohamaru quickly and quietly stepped inside and got on all fours. He crawled towards the shutter doors of the bathroom. For some reason, the house hadn't come with doors for the master bathroom. When you look at it from a married couple's point of view, doors weren't needed. Still, Konohamaru's parents had shutter doors installed, not knowing that they would later prove useful for their little peeping Tom, who would be able to see his naked babysitter rather well while being concealed.

He watched as Naruto undressed, taking in every movement that every muscle made. Naruto was soon fully nude, and Konohamaru was sent back into the deepest pits of his pubescent mind. Sex was no longer a mystery to him, but rather a fascination, some grand experience that he was far too impatient to wait on. He would take in Naruto's form, looking over every inch of flesh that he could see from behind the shutters with great interest. What made it so obvious that this was a boy going through puberty were the ideas that he had for Naruto. The fact of the blond being his babysitter alone was enough to make anyone say it was just a crush. But Konohamaru had scenes play in his head, scenes that he had mostly stolen from porn off of the Internet. Naruto was always the girl, moaning and writhing in pleasure and often looking at the camera with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Konohamaru closed his eyes and hung his head briefly, reaching down to grasp his already hard member through his pants. How humiliating, he thought. Even in the privacy of his own mind, he felt mocked. Still, he lifted his head and opened his eyes. Naruto had stepped into the shower, sliding the frosted glass door closed. Here is where it was frustrating. Naruto's form was now blurred and hard to distinguish. However, the shower was relatively small and Naruto, for some reason, seemed to hate being too close to the wall. Therefore, he would always stand close to the door, making it easier to see him.

Konohamaru panted quietly, rubbing at his clothed sex. Imagining Naruto naked and wet was quickly becoming old after about two years of doing this. It was hot, of course, and it definitely got Konohamaru off, but he was now yearning for something more. The frustration of puberty was hard enough, but add falling in love with the object of all of your sexual fantasies and it began to hurt you emotionally. His chest ached and he could feel his eyes begin to well up with tears. His age was a painfully unwanted nuisance, now. He wished he was older. Maybe then the brotherly affection Naruto felt for him wouldn't matter. Maybe then it could develop into something more.

But no. He was stuck here, behind shutters and jerking himself off to something so close yet so out of reach.

He sighed and lowered himself to the floor, laying on his side so that he was facing the shutters. Quickly, he undid his pants and reached inside of them, grasping his weeping member and stroking it, slow but rough. He kept his eyes open, but it was a blank stare. Inside his head, a scene was beginning to play out. It would skip from one thing to another, all involving his babysitter getting fucked. By who, he couldn't say. It was rare that he himself was the one Naruto was bouncing on top of or drooling on or begging for more from, but the mere image of the blond doing those things was enough for him. Blue eyes rolling back, saliva spilling from the corner of soft lips, and dirty talk being muttered or even screamed coming from those same lips...

It wasn't long before Konohamaru came. He tensed and pressed his lips together, squeezing his eyes shut and trying his best not to make any noise. He felt his own thick seed pooling inside of his underwear, and he slumped. He swallowed and let out a long, ragged breath before reluctantly coming to a stand. When he head the water switch off, his eyes widened and he quickly made his way out of the room and into his own.

Konohamaru had fallen asleep without showering, so the moment he opened his eyes, he grimaced. The confines of his pants were sticky, and he wasn't too thrilled about the sweat that had made his shirt cling to his skin earlier, either. He showered, taking his time, and got dressed. When he smelled breakfast being cooked, he made his way into the kitchen and saw Naruto in front of the stove. The boy had forgotten that the other would be in his home for the entire weekend. Suddenly, he wasn't too hungry anymore. He was about to turn and head back for his room, but Naruto had already spotted him.

"Oh, good. You're up."

Konohamaru froze and tensed.

"Good, because you're a pain to wake up, y'know," the blond joked. He quickly made the boy a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast and set it on the table. "You can take it to living room if you want."

Konohamaru stared at the food vacantly. Naruto watched with concern, turning the stove off and directing his full attention to the boy. Silence had crept into the kitchen, the only sound being the grease sizzling in the skillet, which was soon hushed completely due to the lack of heat. Naruto was beginning to worry. Surely if something had happened to the boy, his parents would have said something, but what if his parents were the problem? Naruto couldn't see Konohamaru's mother or father doing something to hurt the boy. Sure, they scolded him often but Konohamaru was old enough to know when he deserved it, which he often did. Thus, the brunette never stayed angry with his parents. Naruto found himself stroking his thumb with his other thumb, something he did when he was thinking about something troubling.

Was Konohamaru mad at him?

The blond quickly searched his memory for anything he might have said or done to upset the boy. They picked on each other a lot, but it was a mutual thing that they both did jokingly. Nothing else had really been done so far, so the blond was having trouble finding anything that could have upset the other.

He watched the brunette grab the plate and move to the refrigerator. He opened it, grabbed a juice box, then closed it. He then moved into the living room without saying a word. Naruto sat down at the table and rested his cheek in his palm. Maybe it was a phase? After all, Naruto himself recalled when he acted similarly. He had no real reason for doing it. It was just the stress of growing up and going through puberty and girls and boys and pimples and school. All of it was overwhelming and he shut himself out for weeks. Still, it was troubling to see Konohamaru like this. He supposed he would have to find a way to manage, though.

The day was moving slowly. Konohamaru had lightened up a bit and joked around with Naruto like he usually did. Still, something obviously troubled the boy. Naruto frowned subtly as he watched the other play basketball in the driveway from the door. The blond stepped outside, putting a smile on his face when Konohamaru stopped to look over at him. He waved at him, motioning for him to keep playing, and sat down on the porch swing. Slowly, he began to rock back and forth. The heat from the sun was welcomed along with a cool breeze. Konohamaru was definitely being raised right, it seemed. Two caring parents with a marriage that only seemed to get stronger every year, financial stability, and a neighborhood with kids his age and almost no crime. It was almost sickening, like watching some cheap family flick or looking at the cover of Better Homes and Gardens.

Naruto never had any of this. His parents were both murdered when he was still in diapers. Apparently, a man had broken into their house and when he ventured too close to Naruto's room, his mother panicked and darted out of hiding to lunge at the man. He turned around and yelled at her, warning her to stay back, but she kept running towards him. She was shot, and when Naruto's father ran towards her screaming, he was shot as well. The robber grabbed a few things of value, what little they had, and quickly left, not even looking at Naruto's door.

So, he was given to his godfather, who lived in a tiny apartment in the city. The man, though he loved Naruto very much, was often either locked away in his writing books or on trips with other writers and leaving Naruto in the care of his girlfriend, a tough, no-nonsense woman who was strict with Naruto, but also caring and loving. Still, Naruto had an emptiness inside of him that he would never be able to fill. He never knew his parents, money was always tight, and he was bullied often by other kids who lived in the same apartment complex.

He envied Konohamaru.

Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts when a flash of orange caught his sight. He flinched and quickly grabbed the basketball that had been thrown at him. The blond looked over to Konohamaru, who was grinning. Obviously, the brunette could tell that Naruto was thinking about his past again. The older male always made the same expression when he was ever since he first told Konohamaru about it. Naruto smiled, stood, and bounced the ball back to Konohamaru, who repeated the same motion. The two did this back and forth while they talked.

"Don't get so down when you're babysitting me," Konohamaru said. "What if I fell and hurt myself?"

"Aren't you the one who threw a basketball at me while a spacing out? What if you broke my nose?"

Konohamaru seemed to think about this for a moment. "I knew you would catch it."

"Oh, really? Are you psychic?"

Konohamaru laughed and nodded, keeping the ball to himself once Naruto had passed it back to him. He dribbled it for a moment. "I'll make this shot. I know I will."

"Alright, alright... But if you don't, you have to clean the entire house for me tonight while I sit back and exercise my bragging rights."

Konohamaru perked a brow at this. A bet wasn't something he had in mind, but why not? He bounced the ball a few more times, looking up in thought. "Okay," he said. "But if I do get it through the net, you have to go out with me."

The ball stopped bouncing and remained in Konohamaru's hands. Naruto's smile faded into a confused frown. The two stared at each other. This was delicate territory and Naruto was aware of that. Was Konohamaru serious? Or was it a joke? The brunette certainly looked serious, even uncertain. Suddenly, it was all coming together. Naruto's brows furrowed. Suddenly the every day sounds of birds chirping and kids playing outside were much too loud. This is childish, Naruto thought to himself. What do I do? I don't want to lead him on, but I don't wanna hurt him, either.

Konohamaru waited patiently, inwardly imploding in on himself. Insecurity washed over him. He thought about laughing to break to the silence and tell Naruto it was all just joke, but it felt too late for that, now. He could see the gears turning in the blond's head, the concern in those blue eyes. It seemed like hours had passed and Konohamaru could swear his feet were going numb. He looked down and took in a breath. He bounced the ball twice, then tossed it towards the net. Naruto watched silently, eyes following the basketball as it seemed to move in slow motion. It hit the rim of the net and tilted away from it.

They both watched as it hit the pavement.

Everything oddly seemed to fall back into normality. Konohamaru lost the bet, and was now scrubbing the coffee table. Naruto watched from the sofa, talking about "that one time when Konohamaru missed the net and had to clean the house" for him and how "simply amazing and humiliating" it was for the boy. Konohamaru merely pouted and rubbed at a smudge on the glass center of the table, trying his best to get it off. It was still there in the back of his mind. He felt stupid for even saying his end of the bet. But Naruto clearly had chosen to forget about it. It hurt the brunette. It was now painfully obvious that he had zero chances with his babysitter. Now the act of jerking off to the blond was going to be a hundred times more awkward for him than it already was. It had taken hours to finish cleaning. Naruto was at least nice enough to order a pizza for the boy, something else that was a rarity for him. Once they both finished eating, Naruto showered, and Konohamaru didn't go to watch. They said good night to each other and they went to bed. Konohamaru had closed his eyes and sighed, trying to get to sleep as quickly as possible. This was a hard task, but he managed. There were no dreams, just darkness.

It was earlier than Konohamaru would have liked when the boy woke up. He yawned and sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He didn't bother looking at the clock because he already knew it was morning. The sky was fading from black into a deep, dull shade of blue. His room was still dark, however. That's how the boy knew it was much too early for him to be awake on a Sunday. Shakily, he stood up from his bed and walked to the door. He opened it and looked down the hall. It appeared Naruto was still asleep, seeing as there was no other light in the house besides the small lamp in the living room, which was always left on at night. With another yawn, Konohamaru made his way to the kitchen. After eating a lazily chosen snack cake, he tossed the wrapper into the garbage can and stepped into the living room. He stood there for a moment, wondering what he should do. He could go back to sleep or get a shower and wait for Naruto to get up, but he decided to just go back to his room and watch TV.

He turned, but just as quickly paused. He heard something coming from his parents' room. He couldn't really make it out. It was a voice, though. That much he was sure of. Naruto must have been awake, after all. Konohamaru smiled softly. At least he didn't have to wait. His objective changed, he made his way down the hall and saw that there was indeed a small amount of light seeping from under the door of the bedroom. He reached out for the door knob, but stopped.

Naruto moaned, and it was definitely something... sexual.

Konohamaru's heart fluttered in his chest. Should he walk away and try to forget about what he just heard or...?

The boy pressed his ear against the door and listened. There a soft, rhythmic schlicking sound behind it, accompanied by more soft moans. Konohamaru swallowed a lump in his throat and lowered himself down to the floor, peeking under the door. He couldn't see much, but he did see a pair of feet, toes curled from what he assumed was pleasure. The boy looked away from the door, cheeks turning a light shake of red. He attempted to stand, but lost balance and fell into the door. He cursed under his breath.

Naruto gasped and nearly choked on air, sitting up from the bed and staring at the door. He blinked once and looked down at the at his already softening erection, then stood. He grabbed the towel he had laid down on the bed for obvious reasons and wrapped it around his waist. The blond then stepped in front of the door and opened it quietly, looking to the side and seeing Konohamaru walking away stiffly.

"Brat," Naruto called out to him.

Konohamaru stopped. After a few seconds of silence, the brunette turned to face Naruto. The blond only had his head poking out from the door. He was frowning, which only seemed to make Konohamaru nervous. The boy flexed his fingers and looked away. "Sorry," he said. "I fell into the door."

"Well, I figured, but how?"

Naruto already suspected why and when Konohamaru wasn't answering, he merely sighed. He wasn't sure what to say, now. Another awkward and delicate situation. This wasn't the first time Naruto had jerked off at Konohamaru's house and the idea alone sounded awkward enough. Now he finally had been caught in the act. Not just that, but by Konohamaru himself. Naruto swallowed.

"Do you need anything?"

Still no answer, but Konohamaru looked at Naruto. The blond couldn't read his expression. It was a mix of uncertainty and longing, though. It made Naruto shift uncomfortably from his place in the doorway. He cleared his throat. Birds began to chirp outside.

"I'll get dressed and make breakfast, alright?"

"Can I come in?"

Naruto sputtered. "N-no!" Konohamaru flinched, but wasn't hurt by sudden objection. He honestly saw it coming. Naruto watched him for a moment and just as he was about to close the door, Konohamaru ran into the room. Naruto yelped and fell back onto bed ungracefully. He quickly collected himself and covered his exposed body with the blankets, the towel having fallen to the floor. Konohamaru closed the door behind him and leaned against it, watching the blond intently. Naruto's eyes were wide. The other looked desperate and determined, which only made Naruto more uncomfortable.

When Konohamaru moved closer to the bed, Naruto scooted back a bit. However, all Konohamaru did was sit in front of him on the bed, hands balled into fists and pressing into his knees. Still, he looked determined yet unsure of himself. Naruto took in a deep breath and let it out slowly through his nose. The silence was way too intense for Naruto's liking, but before he could say anything, Konohamaru spoke.

"I want to have sex with you."

"No," Naruto quickly and firmly said. Somehow, he expected this. Konohamaru didn't waver, though. He instead moved closer, dark brows furrowing and eyes unblinking.

"We don't have to tell anyone. I won't bring it up or even talk about it again."

"Konohamaru..." The boy looked hopeful for a moment, waiting for his babysitter to continue. Naruto felt bad for rejecting the boy. "My answer is still no."

Konohamaru sighed and looked down at his fists. Naruto continued. "I don't know why you suddenly want to do this, but-"

"There's nothing sudden about it!"

Konohamaru shouted, causing Naruto to tense up a bit. He watched the brunette closely.

"I've... wanted to do this with you since I was eleven, Naruto. Maybe even younger than that. I don't know why, but I do."

Konohamaru was shaking, now. Cautiously, Naruto reached out and gripped the boy's shoulders, which seemed to relax him a bit. Naruto closed his eyes for a moment, thinking, and Konohamaru saw this. He studied the blond's face. When Naruto opened his eyes, Konohamaru glanced down.

"You don't understand," Naruto started. "You're a kid, and I'm an adult. I can't put you in this kind of situation."

"I'm putting myself in this situation."

"That doesn't make it right, Konohamaru."

"Fuck Naruto, if I'm old enough to sit in bed and think about it at night, don't you think I'm old enough to act on it?"

Naruto's hands dropped from the other's shoulders and moved to rub his temples.

"I know there's a five year gap between us. I know it's..."

"Odd and perverse."

Konohamaru groaned. Naruto merely looked at him with a matter-of-fact expression. The brunette looked down and let out a frustrated sigh. He felt like crying, but how would that look? He'd look like a brat to Naruto, crying to get his way. And it wasn't that. That's not why he felt like crying. He put himself in this situation. Here was the object of his fantasies, of his affection, his first and only love, and he couldn't have him because of a stupid age difference.

"I'm old enough to know what I'm feeling," he said. Naruto was ready to give up, now. Ready to stand up and simply walk out of the room to let the boy reflect, but he couldn't. Konohamaru was gripping at the blond's wrists, now. Naruto looked down at their hands, then back to Konohamaru's face. Despite himself, tears had escaped from Konohamaru's eyes. The brunette loathed himself for this, but looked Naruto in the eyes.

"I know I'm just a kid. I'm just a brat and I've had it easier than you, so I know that right now I must look stupid and immature, but I know that for a long, long time I've been finding it harder just to be around you because I get feelings that I couldn't understand at first."

Konohamaru paused, swallowing a lump in his throat and taking in a shaky breath. He lifted Naruto's hands and pressed them back against the blond's legs again, as if to emphasize something. The older man frowned deeply and tried to search for something to say, but couldn't find anything. Konohamaru refused to let himself break eye contact with Naruto.

"But I know what they are now. And every time I look at you, it get harder and harder to face reality. It gets harder and harder to face the fact that I can't have you."

There was silence, now. Konohamaru finally let himself look down, sniffling quietly and wishing he would just stop crying. The boy could hear Naruto breathing. The blond chewed softly at the inside of his cheek. It was hard to see this as what it is, then. Konohamaru had just spilled out his feelings to Naruto, and it was becoming increasingly harder for the man to tell the other "no." It wasn't pity, but rather something deeper and more emotionally complex. Naruto hadn't been in a relationship since his junior year of high school, and that was the only one he ever had. He had been in a similar situation, only he was in Konohamaru's shoes. Inevitably, he was dumped. Even though he had spent almost two months trying to keep the relationship together. Still, it was deeper than even that.

Was it because he was in love with Konohamaru?

It was hard to tell, but something was there, suppressed by the glaring fact that Konohamaru was thirteen and Naruto was eighteen. By social standards, this was entirely wrong. They both knew that. Yet, Naruto's heart was pounding. He was certain he wouldn't have felt this way if it hadn't been for yesterday. If Konohamaru hadn't made his side of the bet, he would have been able to stand up and walk out of the room.

Konohamaru had loosened his grip on Naruto's wrists. He soon felt the other's hands on his cheeks, lifting his head. Before the boy could even think of something to say, Naruto's lips were against his own. He thought he was going to choke, dark eyes widening. Naruto had merely closed his eyes, though. He figured he would have to lead Konohamaru and teach him, but the boy quickly caught on. Naruto felt Konohamaru's tongue slide across his lips shyly. The blond sighed through his nose and parted those lips, allowing the other access. He moved his hands from Konohamaru's face to his shoulders. He laid back, pulling the boy with him. Konohamaru closed his eyes.

The brunette settled himself between Naruto's legs, moving underneath the blankets. his hands nervously caressed the blond's thighs. This seemed to help relax Naruto a bit more, who seemed to melt against the bed. Naruto had only sex a few times himself, but each time was rough and even uncaring. Konohamaru, despite his inexperience and desperateness, seemed to be intent on taking his time. Still, he could tell Konohamaru was extremely nervous. All of his muscles were tense.

Naruto grunted and broke the kiss. Konohamaru opened his eyes and looked down at Naruto with subtle fear, scared that the blond had changed his mind. Naruto let out a single puff of air, almost chuckling, and closed his eyes briefly. He shifted the two of them so that he was on top. Konohamaru fidgeted, causing Naruto to laugh softly.

"Don't worry, you're still gonna be the 'man'," he said. Konohamaru relaxed a bit, and Naruto leaned down. The blond pressed his lips against the boy's neck. He sucked on the soft flesh and pressed his naked body against the other's clothed one.

Konohamaru could feel heat rush down to his groin. It was almost hard to believe what was going on. When Naruto broke away, Konohamaru quickly undressed himself, tossing his shirt to the floor and kicking his pajama bottoms off. Naruto smiled to himself as he watched the other undress, the boy's eagerness obvious. Once the brunette was completely naked, Naruto sat up on his knees, looking him over.

Konohamaru was well-built for his age, but not overly so. It was clear that the boy was physically active, even though Naruto already knew that.

He was also rather.. big for his age. Once again, not overly so, but it still surprised Naruto a bit. The boy looked to be around a little over six inches, and the width was impressive. Naruto could feel heat rushing to his cheeks, and he looked away. Insecurity washed over Konohamaru, and the boy sat up to look at Naruto closer.

"It's.. too small, isn't it?"

Naruto's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No, no. You're just... very mature for your age."

It took him a second, but Konohamaru caught on. He grinned and reached up, grabbing the blond's shoulders and switching positions so that he was on top again. With newfound confidence, Konohamaru kissed Naruto once again, easily slipping his tongue inside of the blond's mouth. He explored, this time, tasting and prodding whatever his tongue could reach. His hands moved over the expanse of Naruto's chest, each finding a hardened nipple. His fingers brushed over those pink nubs before pinching and rolling them between his thumb and index fingers. Konohamaru gained quite an ego boost when Naruto arched his back. The brunette pressed his groin into the other's, smiling into the kiss when Naruto wrapped his legs around the boy's waist and pressed back. Konohamaru broke the kiss and stared down at the blond, grinding harder but slower into him.

At first, Naruto found it hard to look back at Konohamaru. However, he tilted his head to the side and stared back up at the boy, blue eyes lidded with want. Konohamaru's own eyes widened for a second. The boy was certain that he had never been this aroused in his life. His hands pressed into the mattress on either side of Naruto's body. He stopped his motions and positioned himself. Before he could push into that tight heat, Naruto stopped him.

"Whoa, there, Speed Racer."

Konohamaru was about to protest, but Naruto sat up and chuckled. "You gotta prep me first."

"Prep?" Konohamaru panted softly. Why couldn't he just get on with it? Naruto shook his head and laid back down. Konohamaru watched as the blond brought two fingers to his lips and pushed them into his mouth. Naruto coated his fingers with saliva and pulled out, then quickly moved his hand down and under his leg. Naruto blushed deeply, but made sure Konohamaru was watching, and he was, with great interest. With that, Naruto closed his eyes and slipped in both of his fingers and slowly pumped them in and out.

Konohamaru tried to keep from touching himself. The scene in front of him was painfully erotic. His member twitched and throbbed, pre-cum dripping onto the sheets of the bed. He bit his lower lip and watched as Naruto began to spread his fingers apart and stretch himself. Naruto moaned and tilted his head back. Once the blond felt he was able to take the boy, he removed his fingers and spread his legs wider apart. He propped himself up on his elbows and nodded to Konohamaru, who swallowed and moved closer to the blond.

Konohamaru placed his hands on Naruto's hips and slowly pushed into the blond's entrance. Both released a moan, and Naruto lowered himself back onto the bed. His back arched, though, feeling Konohamaru's cock slide deeper and deeper inside of him. It was uncomfortable at first. Perhaps he should have stretched himself a bit more. It wasn't unbearable, however, like it was the other times he had sex. Konohamaru was slower and more careful. Once the boy was completely inside of him, Naruto was the one who began to move. He swayed his hips first, as if to adjust himself to Konohamaru's size better, then began to thrust his hips against the boy's groin.

The brunette moaned rather loudly and began to thrust as well. He could already feel a familiar warmth pooling into his stomach. Naruto was squeezing and clenching all around Konohamaru, and the boy began to grunt and pant erratically. He watched Naruto's face carefully, leaning over the older man's body as he sped up his pace. Naruto's eyes opened, and the blond turned his head to look at Konohamaru. Naruto clenched his teeth.

"Harder."

Konohamaru obliged, moving his hips as fast and hard as he could. The sound of skin slapping against skin only turned Naruto on even more. Konohamaru moved his hands to grab the back of the blond's knees and raised his legs. Naruto stared at the boy with wide eyes, but merely smirked and pushed Naruto's legs forward as much as they would go. Konohamaru was going deeper, now, and Naruto could feel it. It only took one more thrust for the boy to hit Naruto's prostate.

The blond gasped and let out a desperate moan. Konohamaru didn't know what he had done to cause that, but he continued, and after two or three more thrusts, he came.

Konohamaru pressed his lips together and spilled his cum inside of Naruto, who came shortly after. Both stayed tensed for a short moment, then slumped into a piled on top of each other on the bed. Konohamaru rested his head on Naruto's chest and tried to regain control of his breathing.

The two laid there like that for a while before Konohamaru shifted to look at Naruto's face. Feeling the boy's eyes on him, Naruto opened his eyes to look back at him questioningly. Konohamaru seemed to hesitate, but spoke.

"You're not gonna forget this later, are you?"

Naruto blinked and sat up, looking down at the brunette. Konohamaru stared at him with all seriousness, making Naruto smile.

"Nah," the blond joked. "I guess not."

Konohamaru smiled and leaned up, placing a quick kiss on Naruto's lips before sliding off of the bed. Naruto watched him curiously, and when Konohamaru saw this, he blinked.

"My parents come home today."

Naruto flinched and looked at the window, seeing light filter in from behind the blinds. The blond cursed and scrambled to get out of bed, ripping off the sheets and blankets and dashing towards the laundry room.

Konohamaru watched with an amused smile.


End file.
